


My Own Romeo

by satsunyan



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romeo and Juliet!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/satsunyan
Summary: During the committee planning for the Hanasakigawa School Festival, it was decided that there would be a play per year level. Inspired by the success of the recent theater play by Haneoka, the school also wanted to try their hands at play as well. Since the play was per year level…





	My Own Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> The what-if they also have a Romeo-Juliet play. AriSaaya is not (yet) together. Also Happy Birthday, Arisa! I’m sorry I wasn’t able to write for Saaya’s because the writer’s block was really bad around May… orz. Well, I’ll compensate for that today!
> 
>  
> 
> Setting: Somewhere after the KaoChisa Play Event.
> 
> Special thanks to @g_luceroth/twitter for the proofreading and the feedback!

Each class in the first years would nominate their preferred casts for Romeo and Juliet and then they would read out and act out lines in front of the Student Council who would decide who to cast for the final play. 

Ichigaya Arisa rested her jaw on her hand that was propped on her table. She thought that this idea was ridiculous. True, that the Haneoka Girl’s School play starring Seta Kaoru and Shirasagi Chisato was a great success… but that didn’t mean that they should try and imitate…

“…so I’d like Ichigaya-san to be our class’s nominated actress to play Juliet.”

…and do Romeo and Juliet… “Ha…?!” Arisa stood from her chair, surprising her teacher and her classmates. She fake coughed and looked at them. “E- Eh? What do you mean I…” 

The teacher smiled at her. “The rest of the class has nominated you a few minutes earlier as well.”

Arisa blushed and looked away. “I- I’m glad that you have that much trust in me but I have never acted before and I- I’m not good at dealing with people I don’t know, I don’t think…” 

“This would be a good opportunity for self-growth, Ichigaya-san!” The teacher looked at her with vigor. 

The blonde tried not to look at her teacher the same way she would glare at a certain cat-haired band member, but it seemed that their teacher wouldn’t take ‘No’ for an answer…

“…Yes, ma’am…” She sighed and settled back onto her seat. She caught Natsu, Saaya’s friend looking at her. She tilted her head onto one side and received a wink. She got a bad feeling about this.

“No, no, Kasumi, haha.” Saaya scratched her cheek as the red-haired female clung to her like a cat. “I think there would be better candidates out there? Like Otae. She’s tall and she’s cool—“

“But Saaayaaaaa! I think Romeo would be a better fitting role for you!” Kasumi clasped both her hands in front of her and continued to beg. “Pleeeeaaassseeeeeee?” 

“…Wh- Why are you even begging so much…?” Saaya sighed. 

“Because it’s a year-level kind of play!” Kasumi let go of Saaya and made a triumphant pose. “With Saaya on our side we will definitely have someone casted from our class and it will definitely be sparkling and heart-thumping!” 

“Kasumi-chan…” Rimi smiled wryly at Saaya, who only sighed.

“I think Kasumi’s right, Saaya.” Otae nodded as she crossed her arms. “I would be better as a tree… to be one with the trees. I’m sure Occhan would be happy too.” 

“Otae…” Saaya only looked at her. “…Well, okay. I’ll… at least try it out, okay?” The pink-haired drummer could only sigh and nod to their home room teacher affirmation of her participation.

To all the participant’s surprise, the Student Council also had gotten Shirasagi Chisato to judge the audition. She said that she’d be glad if the planned plays from all year levels would be successful. It would be great to make it a tradition since then on. 

By some sort of twisted fate, deliberate trolling or some teasing, whether the two of them expected it or not, it was decided that Arisa will be playing Juliet with Saaya playing Romeo and Rimi writing the script. 

“I look forward to working with you two, Saaya-chan, Arisa-chan!” Rimi enthusiastically shook their hands. “I’m so glad I’ll be writing with a cast with familiar people in mind~”

“O- Ou. G- Glad to make your job a bit easier for you, Rimi…” Brown eyes glanced at the pink-haired female standing right next to her. “…Saaya.”

“O- Oh?” 

“I- It seems that we’ll be working closely together for the next few weeks. I’m counting on you.” 

“O- Ou. I’ll do my best, Arisa.” Saaya smiled at the blonde female, that unfair smile. That beautiful and unfair smile. 

They were given a few days to read the original content to get the feel of the work before being shown the script that Rimi had been working on since before the play’s plan was announced. 

Ever since the cast was decided Arisa and Saaya would often just look at each other and act awkwardly, sometimes did not interact at all. They thought that it might just be the jitters of acting for the first time so the people around decided to not pay any attention to them until the first day of script reading came.

“Um… Rimirin… The kiss, would definitely have to be here… right?” Saaya asked as she scratched her cheek. 

“W- Well… We can remove it, but we talked and said that if we could have it, it would be better since it is kind of one of the turning points of the play…” Rimi closed her eyes as if prepared to be scolded.

“We- Well… I- Isn’t it fine…?” Arisa looked away. 

“Mm. It’s just a play after all. It should be okay, Rimirin.”

Saaya wasn’t sure if she heard that correctly, but she wasn’t gonna comment on it. She looked at Rimi and her glowing smile… and it seemed that she really did hear it correctly.

_ “So Arisa wants this kiss to happen… huh…”  _ She would definitely want that kiss to happen as well… If it really were to happen… How would she react to it? Would Arisa hate the idea of her being kissed by Saaya? Would she flinch away from the feelings she had been stopping from pouring out? She wasn’t sure how everything would go… However, she did know one thing. It would be difficult for her. Because she  _ loves _ her.

And that was where all the problems started.

A few days later they began the rehearsal and it was becoming tiring. The Act 1 of the play was supposed to be playful and romantic, but no one knew why every single time the two of them touch, they flinched and pulled away. It continued for a few days. Even during Poppin’Party band rehearsals, Saaya and Arisa would also awkwardly look at each other and sometimes miss each other’s cues. 

Kasumi (the tree) was about to stomp towards them and ask them why they haven’t been sparkling but Tae stopped her. 

“Why don’t the two of you try to rehearse by yourselves for now?” Tae (also a tree, supposed to be Tybalt) suggested. 

“Well… That’s not a bad idea, I guess…” 

“Mm… We’ll do our best.” 

Saaya felt like the world was corroborating against her. She was often told by her friends that her feelings for the certain tsundere blonde was so obvious, she should have confessed. However… She didn’t expect them to turn so much against her wishes (of not doing anything about her feelings) that they were able to actually get them to cast in a play together. 

“Arisa…” The two of them sat next to each other inside the unused classroom they’ve been using for the play rehearsals. Everyone decided to turn in early for today’s practice and the two of them decided to stay behind and rehearse together… or to discuss whatever was happening between the two of them. 

“Wh- What?” 

“I- It’s just a play…” Saaya spoke and looked away. “I mean… Do I frighten you? We can ask Rimi to remove the kiss—“

“It’s not that. It’s nothing like that…” Arisa sat in an Indian seat and leaned her back onto the wall. “Anyway, I’m sorry. I’ll do better in tomorrow’s rehearsal…”

Saaya wasn’t sure anymore what she was gonna say. There was something hanging in the air that she could not quite grasp and she didn’t know how she can solve it. 

“How about we try to rehearse today? Together.” 

“S- Sure.” 

The two of them stood up, scripts in their hands. 

Saaya swallowed as she read from her script.  _ “Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit…”  _ She took Arisa’s hand and noticed her wanting to pull away but she tried to hold it back. “…Arisa…”

“K- Keep going.” 

“You don’t have to be so afraid of me. It’s just a play, okay? It’s not like—“

“That’s the problem, Saaya!” Arisa looked at her with a glare. “This is just a play… It’s just a play to you, isn’t it?” 

“…Eh?” 

“That’s what you’ve been saying right from the start. It’s just a play, it’s just a play! That’s the thing, Saaya. That’s exactly…” Arisa inhaled. “…Don’t you understand?” 

“I—I won’t understand anything if you don’t say—“

“That’s why I’m gonna tell you now!” Arisa glared at her, fists on her hips. “I don’t want this to be just a play! I don’t want whatever this is, between us, as just something that was in this play!” 

“E- Eh—“

Face red, the blonde twin-tailed turned around to run away but Saaya was quick to grab her wrist and they fell on the ground. 

“Wait! Arisa… I also—“

“Mm…” Arisa groaned as she was pushed onto the floor. 

Saaya immediately noticed her hand that was on her chest. “S- Sor—“

A knock suddenly came from the door that was right above where they have stumbled. “The school is closing soon, make sure you pack your things and go home soon!” 

The pink-haired drummer immediately pulled away. Arisa quietly stood up from the floor and left the room. 

Saaya was so confused. She was so confused. 

_ “…Does Arisa also…?”  _

_ “...Where she touched was so warm…” _ Arisa her hand across her chest as she walked home clutching her school bag to her body.  _ “…Have I not been giving enough hints already, idiot Saaya!”  _

From the bad feeling that she received from Natsu’s wink, until the fact that Rimi was writing the script… She knew that everyone was taking this opportunity to become matchmakers for the relationship she had with the drummer that kept being on a standstill. 

She… didn’t want to openly admit it but she was glad for the push that they wanted to give them, yet as expected she wasn’t completely sure if she and Saaya really harbored the same feelings for each other. 

She also honestly missed the days where she would randomly just call her cute… even if it always got to her nerves because it’s very embarrassing and how could Saaya be not embarrassed by saying such words?! 

She wasn’t sure how she was gonna face the day after.

“Hey, Arisa-chan, Saaya-chan, are the two of you okay?” 

“Y- Yeah!” 

“Ou.” 

“But the two of you haven’t improved since then…” Rimi looked at them worried. “…I think it has considerably become worse—“

“I’m not—“

“It isn’t also my fault!” Saaya turned to Arisa as their faces came too close to each other and they immediately pulled away.

“Please!” Rimi looked at the two of them, tears welling up in her eyes. “I really want… this play to be a success…” 

“R- Rimirin—“

“Rimi…” 

“If you make Rimi cry I won’t forgive you.” Tae spoke from the corner (as a tree).

_ “She’s crying already…” _ Saaya and Arisa both thought as they sighed at the same time.

“…Let’s talk?” Saaya faced Arisa who only sighed and nodded. “Please excuse us…” 

They borrowed the room next to them and sat next to each other. They heard everyone else rehearsing the other acts of the play that didn’t include them… Which was difficult because most scenes included the two of them or at least one of them.

Saaya reached for Arisa’s hand but she was quick to move away her hand. She reached for her pinky and gripped it with her own. 

“…I feel… the same way.” Saaya looked away as she spoke. Arisa looked at her and noticed her red ears. 

“Wh- What are you talking about? I totally don’t remember.” Arisa glared at her before pouting and turning away.

“I… also don’t want to think of this as just a play.” Saaya slowly moved her hand and grabbed Arisa’s. “I… want to hold your hand more… Hug you… Kiss you. I love you, Arisa.” 

Arisa swallowed as she heard the words she thought she was just imagining. She had waited for a long time. She faced Saaya who was looking at her with those puppy blue eyes. “How long were you intending to make me wait, idiot?” 

“S- Sorry… You always send mixed signals that sometimes… I’m just not confident—“ Saaya felt a tug on her hand. “I’m sorry to have made you wait.” 

“Whatever, jerk, idiot.” Arisa moved their fingers until they were gripping each other tightly with each finger entwined in between each other’s. 

Saaya laughed. She turned to Arisa and grabbed her jaw to look at her. “…Can I…?” 

Brown eyes locked onto blue eyes for a moment before turning away again. “…Do what you want.” 

Saaya leaned in but stops mid-way to look at Arisa for confirmation. She continues forward—

“ARISA! SAAYA!” The door next to them suddenly bolted open. “ARE YOU HERE?”

“I- Is the dust gone now?”

“Y- Yeah. Thanks, Saaya.” 

“Oh, you’re here.” Kasumi smiled at the two of them. “I just went outside to buy some drinks and I went there and you two weren’t there so I was wondering that—“

Arisa rolled her script and hit the red head on the head. “Learn how to knock next time, idiot.”

“Eh? Ehhhh?” Kasumi looked at Saaya, looking defeated.

“Haha.” Saaya only smiled at her and patted her head. 

Rimi and Tae were glad that it seemed that their peaceful talk went well. The rehearsal had gone well since then. It was time for the next part of their plan.

The day of the festival. 

“Eh? What do you mean we can’t—“

“It would be for the best, Saaya/Arisa-chan!” Kasumi and Rimi spoke from separate rooms. 

“Haaa? That’s so weird. This isn’t part of the rehearsal—“

“Would it make a lot of difference if you saw Saaya-chan before the play started?” Rimi asked with a grin. 

“W- Well… the content would still be the same so I guess no.” Arisa answered, her arms crossed in front of her. 

“Aren’t you excited to see Arisa, Saaya?” Kasumi jumped up and down. “She was reaaaally pretty!”

“Haha, don’t make me nervous.” Saaya smiled.  _ She can’t wait to see her. _

For some reason, everyone had forbidden Romeo and Juliet to meet each other before their first meeting in the actual play. 

The whole school gathered in the gymnasium as the first years of Hanasakigawa Girl’s School prepared for their play “Romeo and Juliet.” With the pressure that both Seta Kaoru and Shirasagi Chisato were in the audience, everyone were inspired to make the play the best that they could. 

The lights dimmed and the play started. There were a lot of applauds as the cast speak their spoken lines well in character, and thus the night of the ball arrived. It was time for Romeo to meet Juliet for the very first time. 

Saaya almost forget her lines as she was stunned at how great Arisa looked like. With Juliet’s gown modernized into a white dress, Arisa had her hair flowed towards her shoulders, curled around the ends and the upper side tied on a half-ponytail to show her neck, nape, and ears. 

_ “Who is the girl on the arm of that lucky knight over there?”  _

The servingman played by a classmate looked at her.  _ “I do not know, sir.”  _

Arisa caught sight of Saaya and immediately felt her heart skip a bit. She wore a white knight’s outfit, very different from the usual ones seen in a play. Her usual ponytailed hair was in a similar half ponytail to the one Seta Kaoru wore for her own play. Her bangs was parted in a certain way to highlight her handsome features to her. She watched her approach and take her hand.

_ “Your hand has now become a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit.”  _ Saaya showed to caress her cheek but not quite touching her hair nor skin.  _ “If you’re offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss.”  _

Noticing the slight changes to the line Arisa decided to be a little playful as well.  _ “Oh, good pilgrim, you don’t give your hand enough credit.”  _ She caressed the drummer’s hands tenderly with both of her own and smiled at them.  _ “By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints…”  _ She looked up to Saaya and did the same gesture to caress her cheek but not quite touching her hair nor skin.  _ “Holding one palm against another is like a kiss.”  _

_ “Don’t saints and pilgrims have lips too?”  _ Saaya walked closer to her, their breaths touching each other’s. 

_ “Yes, pilgrim—they have lips that they’re supposed to pray with.”  _ Arisa looked downward to stare at the floor, embarrassed of the sudden, unrehearsed, distance. 

_ “Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I’m praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn’t turn to despair.”  _

_ “Saints don’t move, even when they grant prayers.”  _ Arisa swallowed as she lifted her head up to stare into blue eyes searching her own brown ones for an answer. 

_ “…Then don’t move while I act out my prayer.”  _ Saaya let go of her hands softly and gently cradled her jaw with both of them as their lips connected with each other. 

The whole crowd emerged into claps and squeals as Rimi watched from the side stage. “Some of them are not in the script anymore but this is amazing! You’re amazing Arisa-chan, Saaya-chan!” 

Saaya smiled at her sheepishly, that one unfair smile that Arisa always loved and hated.  _ “Now my sin has been taken from my lips by yours.” _

Arisa looked at her shocked.  _ “Then do my lips now have the sin they took from yours?”  _

_ “Sin from my lips?”  _ Saaya caressed Arisa’s cheek and press their foreheads together.  _ “You encourage crime with your sweetness. Give me my sin back.”  _

The two of them leaned in together for another sweet kiss. As their second kiss ended, the Nurse arrived and told Juliet that her mother wanted to speak to her. 

And thus the play continued as planned until the end with the two lovers sharing the first and second kiss on-stage, with the whole school, and likely, her family and friends, watching. 

“That was amazing Saaya-chan, Arisa-chan.” Kaoru congratulated the two of them for a very engaging and successful play. “It was  _ ephemeral. _ ” 

Saaya laughed. “Thank you, Kaoru-san.” 

Their other friends from other bands congratulated them as well and everyone in their year level was proud of their play. 

Soon the first day of the school festival came to an end. 

“…Congratulations.” Natsu nudged Saaya by the side.

“Eh? Didn’t you already tell me that, Natsu?” Saaya wondered.

“No, I mean, about your relationship.” Natsu whispered. 

“Eh? Wha—“ 

“The kiss was real wasn’t it?” 

“Hey!” Saaya blushed. “How did you know—“

“It was so obvious geez.” Natsu sighed. “Anyway, congrats.” 

Saaya sighed, completely defeated. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“Isn’t that nice, Arisa-chan?” 

“E- Eh? Wh- What is?” 

“Finally being together with Saaya-chan.” Rimi smiled. 

“H- How did you—“ 

Rimi only continued to smile at her. 

“…Thanks, I guess.” Arisa scratched her cheek. 

“You’re welcome, ehe.” 

The two of them were very happy to have very watchful friends who would always have their backs. Even if they could be invasive sometimes… It was well appreciated. 

“I can’t believe I missed all the matchmaking going on! Arisa and Saaya are together-together now?! That’s sparkling and heart-thumping!” Kasumi rejoiced as she spoke with a loud voice.

“Hey, you idio—“ 

Everyone in the room started cheering and squealing.

_ “Is that why the kiss scene was so sweet?”  _

_ “Eh? Becoming together because of the play? That’s amazing!” _

_ “Awww! That’s so cute!”  _

“Kasumi…” Saaya only laughed and blushed. 

“At least you weren’t a tree.”

“You wanted to be a tree!” Arisa shouted at Otae who was still in her tree outfit. 

“Indeed I did.” Tae put her index and thumb under her jaw. “I wonder if Occhan was happy to see me as a tree.”

“Haha, Occhan again…” Saaya sighed as everyone started teasing Arisa and Saaya to kiss, again. 

“No way!” 

“I guess… We’d like to keep it a little private?” 

“Woohoo, go lovebirds!” 

Arisa’s face was so red she’s gonna explode soon. 

Everyone just laughed as they teased the two lovers who became together because of the play. 

Maybe they learned a little of flirting lessons from Romeo and Juliet as well? 

(My Own Romeo/END)

**Author's Note:**

> *sprinkles more cheese onto your fries, burger, spaghetti, pepperoncino—I need food. Happy Birthday, Arisa! Happy Belated Birthday, Saaya! I'm really proud of this fanfic. Would like to thank sparknotes, which I used for my play scenario references and dialogues.


End file.
